Right or Wrong
by mithi
Summary: Hello here I am with My new fic...It will be 2 or 3 shots...Non romantic...First time ever attempt on some Investigative stuff...inspired from some true facts... Give it a try KAVIN SACHIN PURVI
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone..how's you all …hope everything is fine…So I'm here with new fic..It will be two or three shots neither a romantic nor a couple story…based on some true facts and we social issue we faced..An ugly face of society….Hope you liked it….. As per story used so many OC's…..**_

 _ **Read n Review**_

… _.._

 _A fresh morning ….. Sunrises…..birds chirping….A handsome man about 30 and girl about 28 were doing jogging in their tracks..Both seems happy….n feeling this fresh moning_

" _kitne din baad chhuti mili na..aur yeh subh I love this_ _ **Sachin**_ _", She said while opening arms_

" _And I Love you_ _ **Angel**_ _",He kissed her cheek_

" _hawww kucch toh shrm ko Public area ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Apni biwi ha kisi aur ki nhi smjhi", He hugged her_

 _She smiled_

" _ **Sachin**_ _yeh dono kahan reh gye..yhi ane wale the na",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked while_

" _haan vo lo a gye",_ _ **Sachin**_ _signaled_

" _yeh madam kucch naraz si lg rhi ha",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _chlo dekhte ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said and both moved toward them_

" _Hie Kavin , Hey Purvi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _greeted_

" _Hie", Both replied_

" _kya hua",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _hona kya ha….aaj 15 din baad ek chhuti mili…usmein bhi_ _ **Kavin**_ _ne utha diya…jogging pe chlo huh",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said in frustration_

" _ **Sachin**_ _jogging is good for health na…aur aisa mauka roz roz thoda milta ha…",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _muh bnd kro..itne din baad chhuti thi socha aaj_ _ **Aradhya**_ _ko time dungi…jb vo uthegi toh uske samne houngi….main uski nanny ko bhi chhuti di…..ab vo uthegi toh",_ _ **Purvi**_ _complaints_

" _uffo_ _ **Purvi**_ _mummy ha na ghr pe…bs 30 minutes ki jog k baad we all back to home…ab mood thik kro aur chlo…",_ _ **Angel**_ _said whereas both the boys moved ahead already_

 _ **Purvi**_ _nodded n they too start jogging…..Four of them were jogging around…Suddenly_ _ **Angel**_ _foot stuck in something she lost her balance n fell down….._

" _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Purvi**_ _shouts_

 _This grabbed attentions of boys…..they too moved back_

" _kya hua_ _ **Angel**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked n made her stand_

" _pta nhi ismein pair atk gya…shayad koi poly bag ya kucch",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _u okay na",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _haan..chlo ab",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Ruko yahan kucch ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said who's checking ground_

" _kya ha_ _ **Purvi**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _dekho yahan ki mitti vahan se alg ha..mtlb yahan khudai yhi hui ha 1-2 din pehle….aur pure park mein aur knhi khudai nhi hui",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _ **Purvi**_ _tumhe kya lgta ha….",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _khodte ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _Trio nodded …_ _ **Kavin**_ _n_ _ **Sachin**_ _arranged some instruments n start digging ground….they dug deep inside n found something in poly bag….._

" _stop_ _ **Kavin**_ _kucch ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _They took out the bag carefully_

" _uffo kitni tez smell ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said n they covered their nose with handkerchiefs…_

" _kya ha ismein",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked…._

" _wait main kit lati hu…car mein rkhi ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _After few minutes_ _ **Purvi**_ _came with their kit…They wore gloves n_ _ **Angel**_ _start unpacked bag….._ _ **Angel**_ _hands start trembling as she was unwrapping…._

" _ **Purvi**_ _ **Angel**_ _ko le jao yahan se",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _ **Purvi**_ _nodded n held her shoulders_

" _how could be people so insensible…el chhoti c bchi ko itni buri maut di..kyun",_ _ **Angel**_ _said with trembling voice_

" _Smbhalo khud ko",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _She nodded n sat again_

" _lash zyada Purani nhi ha….2 ya 3 din pehle hi isey dfnaya gya ha…aur ",_ _ **Angel**_ _paused as her voice stuck in throat_

" _aur kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _body ek dum nili pd gyi ha…ise zeher diya gya ha…koi itni chhoti bchi ko itnni berehmi se kaise maar skta ha aur kyun_ _ **Sachin**_ _…kucch log bcho k liye trste ha aur jinko bhgwan deta ha vo unki qadar nhi krte…..nhi rkhna tha toh orphanage mein daal dete",_ _ **Angel**_ _start crying_

" _chup_ _ **Angel**_ _…hmari duty pe emotions nhi hote…..please ise personally mt lo…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _hugged hir n made her calm_

" _maine bureau call kr diya abhi ek team yahan a jayegi….._ _ **Angel**_ _tum kr paogi ya Dr_ _ **Tarika**_ _ko bulaye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _main kr lungi unke bete ki tabiyat thik nhi ha…rehne doh", She replied_

 _Trio nodded…_

 _After sometimes team arrived..they start investigation n_ _ **Angel**_ _took the body to forensic lab….All were really very disturbed with this new case…..They starts to interrogate …_ _ **Sachin**_ _is standing aside and seems lost….._ _ **Kavin**_ _saw him n came towards him_

" _ **Kavin**_ _please Dr_ _ **Tarika**_ _ko bula lo…_ _ **Purvi**_ _chli jayegi na_ _ **Dhruv**_ _k paas.._ _ **Angel**_ _nhi kr payegi Dr_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _bhi nhi ha yahan..bcho k mamle mein vo kitni sensitive ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ **Sachin**_ _itna mt socho…. Vo isse bde cases handle kr chuki ha toh yeh bhi kr legi",_ _ **Kavin**_ _assured him_

" _ **Kavin**_ _tum jante ho na…us ek hadse ne humse sb kucch chheen liya…..hmara bcha aur ma baap bnne ki khushi….Vo bcho se itna pyar krti ha pr ma nhi bn skti…isiliye jb bhi kisi bche k sath glt hota ha toh vo personally le leti ha…mujhe uski tension ho rhi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ **Sachin**_ _smbhaal na..agr tu aise behave krega toh vo kaise smbhalegi khud ko",_ _ **Purvi**_ _pressed his shoulder_

" _aur_ _ **Aradhya**_ _tumhari hi beti ha jb dekho bde papa bdi ma krti rehti ha..ek din tum log na milo sara ghr sr pe utha leti ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _smiled_

 _ **Sachin**_ _smiled_

" _chlo kucch kaam krle",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _Both nodded n again start investigations…._

 _ **6 months ago**_

 _At red signal….rush of cars waiting for green signal….Some kids about 6 to 14 years start moving toward car..they wore torn dirty clothes…they spread to different cars n start begging_

" _uncle kucch de doh 2 din se bhukha hu"_

" _bhagwan k naam pe kucch toh de doh uncle"_

" _didi please kuch dijiye na khana khana ha"_

 _Some of People felt pity n gave them money some of them ignore…In evening they moved their slums….Four kids moved to same slum…..they were counting their money but a man about 40's came n snatched all the money_

" _ae_ _ **Raju**_ _Zyada chhaana bn rha ha_ _ **babu**_ _ki kmaai pe nzr daalta ha", HE said angrily_

" _nhi_ _ **Babu**_ _…hum toh bs dekh rhe the aaj kitni kmai hui",_ _ **Raju**_ _replied fearily (boy about 14 years)_

" _tu in sbka leader ha na…smjha de sbko_ _ **babu**_ _se pnga sbko bhari pdega",_ _ **Babu**_ _said whle holding ear of 6 year boy_

" _aah_ _ **Babu**_ _chhodo na",_ _ **Munna**_ _start crying(boy about 6 years)_

" _ **babu**_ _chhod doh use …",_ _ **Raju**_ _tried to make him free_

" _le chhod diya…ainda se smjha doh Ise", He shouted while taking 10 rupees note from_ _ **Munna's**_ _pocket_

 _He left.._

" _ **Raju**_ _dada ise toh main chhodunga nhi",_ _ **Munna**_ _said angrily_

" _ **Munna**_ _hmara wqt bhi ayega….abhi sahnti se kaam le.._ _ **Guddi**_ _la sbko khana de",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

 _ **Guddi**_ _a girl about 12 years came with vada paws n gave them_

" _ **Guddi**_ _didi mujhe 2 dena",_ _ **Ali**_ _said (boy about 8 years)_

" _haan didi isko zyada hi dena bhukhd kahin ka",_ _ **Munna**_ _made faces_

" _ **Munna**_ _ **Ali**_ _jhgda nhi..ab jldi khao aur so jao",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said strictly_

 _Both nodded n finished their dinner n slept_

" _ **Raju**_ _mujhe neend nhi a rhi",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said_

" _acha chl fir sair kr ke ate ha",_ _ **Raju**_ _said while getting up_

" _ **Raju**_ _us trf roshni ha vahan chlte",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said_

 _ **Raju**_ _nodded n both start walking in that side…._

 _Suddenly they stops when a speedy car came toward them….car stopped near them…..A man got down from car…with a something in his hand…he put that bundle in dustbin n left hurriedly from there.._

 _ **Raju**_ _n_ _ **Guddi**_ _looking everything from distance..They rushed toward Dustbin n picked the bundle…. But became shocked to see a baby girl in that…._

" _ **Raju**_ _yeh toh bchi ha",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said_

" _lgta ldki ha isiliye isko fenk gya vo",_ _ **Raju**_ _said hatefully_

" _ab hum kya krenge",_ _ **Guddi**_ _asked_

" _yeh hmare sath rhegi….chlo ise le chlo",_ _ **Raju**_ _picked the baby_

" _Pr_ _ **babu**_ _",_ _ **Guddi**_ _asked sacredly_

" _use main baat kr lunga",_ _ **Raju**_ _said n they took the baby along with them_

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 _Baby start crying…_ _ **Raju**_ _n_ _ **Guddi**_ _tried to make her happy_

" _ **Raju**_ _yeh chup nhi ho rhi",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said while taking her in lap_

" _Ise bhukh lgi hogi..main kucch lata hu",_ _ **Raju**_ _said n moved out_

 _ **Ali**_ _n_ _ **Munna**_ _opened their eyes with baby voice_

" _ **Guddi**_ _didi yeh bchi kon ha",_ _ **Ali**_ _asked_

" _aur yeh yahan kya kr rhi ha",_ _ **Munna**_ _asked_

" _Yeh abse hmare sath rhegi…hmare bina iska bhi koi nhi ha",_ _ **Guddi**_ _replied_

" _schi…dekho didi yeh kitni sundr ha…..",_ _ **Ali**_ _said_

" _didi iski ankhein kitni bdi ha",_ _ **Munna**_ _took the baby in his lap_

" _didi ise chup krao na",_ _ **Ali**_ _said_

" _ise bhukh lgi ha…_ _ **Raju**_ _dudh lane gya ha",_ _ **Guddi**_ _replied_

" _didi andr raat ka vada pda ha….vo de doh ise",_ _ **Munna**_ _said_

" _pagal iske dant nhi ha..khayegi kaise",_ _ **Ali**_ _replied_

" _yeh lo a gya dudh…le guddi pila de ise",_ _ **Raju**_ _gave her a packet of milk_

 _ **Guddi**_ _took packet n start feeding baby_

" _ **Raju**_ _dada iska naam kya ha..hum kis naam se bulayenge ise",_ _ **Ali**_ _asked_

" _hum na ise_ _ **Simi**_ _kahenge…bde log apne bho k aise hi naam rkhte ha…..hum ise bht khush rkhenge",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _haan hmari Simi…dada aaj kaam pen hi jana kya",_ _ **Ali**_ _asked_

" _thodi der mein chlte ha",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _ **Simi**_ _toh chup ho gyi..ab ise sula dete ha",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said_

" _iske liye lori gani pdegi na",_ _ **Munna**_ _said_

 _ **Raju**_ _took_ _ **Simi**_ _in his arms n start singing_

 _ **Aankhon mein meethe sapne leke so ja bitiya rani...**_

 _ **Kuch hi pal mein aa jayegi chupke se nindiya rani...**_

 _ **Dekh teri muskaati surat, mera chehra khilta hai...**_

 _ **Aaj bhi Mere is anchal mein tera bachpan khilta hai...**_

 _ **kitni yaadein judi hain...hongi nhi jo purani...**_

 _ **Kuch hi pal mein aa jayegi chupke se nindiya rani**_

 _ **Spnon mei. Ek sundar salona raja ka beta aayega...**_

 _ **Taaron ki doli mein tujhko bitha kar...apne sang le jayega..**_

 _ **Hogi shuru uske sang tere jeevan ki nayi kahani**_

 _ **Kuch hi pal mein aa jayegi chupke se nindiya rani**_

 _ **Simi**_ _slept deeply….n four the kids were happy to see her…..Suddenly a lady about mid 40's came n saw a baby girl with them…_

" _arrey_ _ **Raju**_ _yeh bchi mujhe de de…tum log iska khyal nhi rkh paoge",She said_

" _A_ _ **Mangla**_ _tu ja yahan se yeh hmari_ _ **Simi**_ _ha hum iska khyaal rkh lenge",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _arrey bola na bchi mko de de mtlb de de", She tried to snatch_

" _chhod bchi ko yeh hmari bchi ha",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said n picked the baby_

" _tum log nhi smbhal paoge….lao",_ _ **Mangla**_ _still tried to take baby_

" _ae chhod ise",Kids didn't give her a chance to take a baby_

 _She went away while giving warning them to take baby away soon…._

 _Days were passing like this….kids mingle with baby…n they made a sweet family…One day all were playing with baby….but baby was crying .._

" _Didi Simi ro kyun rhi ha",_ _ **Munna**_ _asked_

" _yeh toh grm ha",_ _ **Guddi**_ _touched_ _ **Simi's**_ _forehead_

" _ise kafi tez bukhar ha_ _ **Gudddi**_ _…dwai k liye kaam krna pdega….tu aise kr tu iske paas ruk hum sb kaam pe jate ha",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _thik ha_ _ **Raju**_ _..",_ _ **Guddi**_ _agreed_

 _Trio went for work n_ _ **Guddi**_ _is alone n taking care of baby alone_

 _ **Mangla**_ _came again n tried to snatch baby_

" _aaj kya kregi tu..teri mandli bhi nhi ha..la de bchi",_ _ **Mangla**_ _said_

" _Chhod_ _ **Mangla**_ _..yeh hmari bchi ha",_ _ **Guddi**_ _protesting_

 _Both were fighting for baby..Meanwhile_ _ **Babu**_ _came n saw them fighting…_

" _ **Mangla**_ _tu yahan kya kr rhi ha..yeh tera area nhi ha…mera area ha…chl yahan se",_ _ **Babu**_ _threatened her_

" _ **Babu**_ _yeh meri bchi ha..la de aur main jati ha fir",_ _ **Mangla**_ _said_

" _Nhi_ _ **babu**_ _yeh Hmari bchi ha…._ _ **Mangla**_ _jhuth bolti ha",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said_

" _Haan Chl_ _ **Mangla**_ _ja yahan se vrna mar dunga tujhe",_ _ **Babu**_ _said while griping her throat neck tight_

" _jati ha jati ha pr yeh bchi le k hi jaungi",_ _ **Mangla**_ _said while coughing_

" _abbey jati ha ya",_ _ **Babu**_ _warned her_

 _She moved from there hurriedly_

… _.._

 _ **Babu**_ _turned to_ _ **Guddi**_ _n glared her_

" _tu yahan kya kr rhi ha…kaam krne nhi gyi…bheekh nhi mangegi toh khana nhi milega"_

" _ **Babu**_ _ **Simi**_ _ko bukhar ha…baki sb gye ha main yahan ruki hu iske liye",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said with scare expressions_

" _Roz roz aisa nhi chlega smjhi",_ _ **Babu**_ _said angrily_

 _In evening kids back to slum after whole day work…n_ _ **Babu**_ _is sitting on chair n waiting for them_

" _aaj kitna kmaya_ _ **Raju**_ _",_ _ **Babu**_ _asked_

" _ **Babu**_ _aaj 300 rupees kmaye",_ _ **Raju**_ _gave him money_

" _acha ha aur tum log", He asked glaring_ _ **Ali**_ _n_ _ **Munna**_

 _They also gave them money_

" _ohh_ _ **Raju**_ _kya kaam chori ha yeh…jbse yeh bchi ayi ha sb log kaamchori krne lge ha…._ _ **Guddi**_ _kyun nhi aaj kaam pe",_ _ **Babu**_ _asked glaring_ _ **Guddi**_

" _ **babu**_ _aaj_ _ **Simi**_ _bimar ha..isiliye_ _ **Guddi**_ _nhi gyi…..",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _toh kya yeh kaam nhi kregi",_ _ **Babu**_ _asked_

" _ **Babu**_ _jb tk_ _ **Simi**_ _bimar ha_ _ **Guddi**_ _ko rehne doh uske paas uske hisse ka kaam main kr lunga…..aaj bhi toh roz se 100 rupees zyada laya hu..kl se aur zyada kmaunga",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _mujhse zubaan ldayega…",_ _ **Babu**_ _said angrily n start beating_ _ **Raju**_

" _chhod_ _ **Babu**_ _ **Raju**_ _dada ko chhod",_ _ **Ali**_ _n_ _ **Munna**_ _tried make him from_ _ **Babu**_ _grip_

" _kl se sb log kaam pe jayenge vrna is bchi ko chhodunga nhi",_ _ **Babu**_ _shouts angrily while beating_

 _Meanwhile a girl about 20 years came n held Babu hand_

" _Chhod_ _ **Babu**_ _bche ko..Jinki kmai pe plta ha unhi ko maarta ha..unhi pe atyachar krta ha..Maine kaha chhod",She said_

" _Ae_ _ **Jhumki**_ _tu kehti ha toh chhod deta hu..pr ek baar mujhe khush kr de maalamaal kr dunga",_ _ **Babu**_ _said while holding her wrist_

" _abbey ja re…..tere jaise ko toh_ _ **jhumki**_ _gali bhi na de…baat krta hu…chlti hu mere chahne wale agye ha",She moved from there_

 _ **Babu**_ _too left angrily…_ _ **Raju**_ _stood silently n thinking something_

 _From next day they start taking Simi along with them while begging…_

 _ **Raju**_ _begging while taking_ _ **Simi**_ _in his arms…but Today he is not only begging for money but also begging for some other reason.._

 _He moved toward a lady n showing her_ _ **Simi**_

" _Madam g please yeh bchi le lijiye….yeh bht achi ha Roti bhi nhi ha",_ _ **Raju**_ _said in pleading tone_

" _pagal ho kya….", Lady said n moved from there_

 _ **Raju**_ _then moved toward car n again pleaded_

" _saab g yeh bchi le jao na…."_

 _Man didn't reply n accelerate car_

 _ **Raju**_ _was pleading to everyone to take baby with them but failed badly…..No one agreed…He stood hopelessly with some kind of fear in his eyes….._

 _Then his eyes fell on a car..The same car Threw_ _ **Simi**_ _in garbage.._ _ **Raju**_ _ran to him…._

" _Saab apni beti ko le jao..yeh log maar denge ise…Sabb g le jao ise",_ _ **Raju**_ _almost in tears_

" _kya pagal pan ha…kon ha yeh bchi main nhi janta…jao yahan se",Man pushed_ _ **Raju**_ _n he fell….Man drove his car ahead_

 _ **Raju**_ _lying on ground while holding_ _ **Simi**_ _carefully…._

 _After few days_ _ **Simi**_ _were missing..No one knows where is she…_ _ **Raju**_ _n other kids were really very upset but they tried to move on…_

 _ **PRESENT**_

 _ **To be continue**_

… _._

 _ **A/N:So here is first chap of My new Fic…..Based on some true facts…..**_

 _ **Who's that's girl?**_

 _ **Where is Simi?**_

 _ **What will be truth behind that Baby girl death?**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Hope its not so bad**_

 _ **Tell me through ur feedbacks**_

 _ **Lots of Love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CID BUREAU**_

 _Team is discussing about case..All are really upset as this is not just a case it is shame for humanity…. A baby just about 6 months were killed brutally….All were tried hard to find about baby but all in vain_

" _Sir abhi tk is bchi k bare kucch pta nhi chla…yahan tk iske naam ki koi missing report bhi nhi ha knhi",_ _ **Pankaj**_ _said_

" _hmmm….koi kidnapping ya kucch aur koi toh information milna chahiye vrna hum investigation kahan se start krenge",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Ek idea ha ",_ _ **Purvi**_ _exclaimed with brightness of hope in her eyes_

" _Kya_ _ **Purvi**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _ **Sachin**_ _jis area mein hmein bchi ki bdoy mili ha hum us area mein aur uske aas paas bchi ki photo dikhate ha shayad kucch khbr mile jaye..and I hope kucch na kucch toh zrur pta chlega",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _Thik ha chlo…",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _All nodded n moved to that area…_

" _that's grt…hum abhi us area mein chl k baat krte ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _All nodded n moved to that area..they were asking about baby while showing her photograph…But didn't get any positive result…._

" _ **Kavin**_ _vo samne slum area ha hum vahan ja k pucch lete ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _chl yeh bhi kr ke dekh lete ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _sighed_

 _They moved toward that area..and start their investigation..they asked many people but still empty handed…Purvis saw a lady n moved toward her_

" _Suno tum is bchi ko janti ho kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked while showing picture in her phone_

 _Lady became nervous…n start stramimng_

" _Nhi madam g main nhi dekha is bchi ko"_

" _ae dekh sidhe sideh bta de vrna main CID k trike se puchhngi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked strictly_

" _Madam g main janti ha ise", She said_

" _ **Sachn Kavin**_ _yahan ayo..yeh aurat janti ha is bhi ko",_ _ **Purvi**_ _called them_

 _They came .._

" _kya pta chla_ _ **Purvi**_ _",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _vo toh yeh btayegi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while pointing toward lady_

" _haan toh bolo kya janti ho tum",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _Saab mera naam_ _ **Mangla**_ _ha…aur yeh bchi yhin ch rehti thi..vo_ _ **Raju**_ _aur uski mandli ha na vo log hi laye the use khin se",_ _ **Mangla**_ _said_

" _acha aur vo log kahan milenge",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _vo saab g vo ldki jar hi ha na_ _ **Jhumki**_ _use achi pat ti ha bcho ko….Vaise toh bche vo samne wali jhuggiyo mein rehte ha..pr aaj kl dikhte nhi ha…Vo_ _ **Jhumki**_ _vo le jayegi aapko un ke paas",_ _ **Mangla**_ _said_

" _sun jb tk yeh mamla suljh nhi jata tum shehr k bahr nhi jaogi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _warned her_

 _ **Mangla**_ _nodded…N team went toward_ _ **Jhumki**_ _.._

" _ **Jhumki**_ _suno",_ _ **Sachin**_ _called her_

 _She turned to him…and smiled seductively_

" _kya saab dekhne mein toh Hero mafik lgte ho aur ache ghr se bhi…fir aapko_ _ **Jhumki**_ _kya zrurt pd gyi….chlo btao saab konsi jgh aur kitne bje milna ha..khush kr degi_ _ **Jhumki**_ _aapko",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said while moving hand on his arm_

" _stop this_ _ **Jhumki**_ _yeh mera Pati ha..dur rho isse",A voice came from_ _ **Jhumki**_ _back_

" _Ae mem saab main iske paas nhi gyi yeh mere paas aya mujhe kya maloom yeh tera mrd ha",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said_

" _ **Angel**_ _tum yahan",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked surprisedly_

" _haan vo mujhe kucch lead mile the toh vhi pta krne ayi thi yahan",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _Are you mad_ _ **Angel**_ _?vo tumhara nhi hmara ha..agr koi lead tha toh hmein btana chaiye tha..khud yaha ane ki kya zrurt thi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted_

" _Is case pe main personally kaam krna chahti hu..us bchi k gunaahgaro ko khud sza dena chahti hu",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _ **Angel**_ _tum",_ _ **Sachin**_ _about to say but cut by_ _ **Purvi**_

" _ **Sachin**_ _calm down..usko jana ha toh chlne doh…hum mil kr bhi kr skte ha investigation"_

 _ **Sachin**_ _nodded_

" _acha toh_ _ **Jhumki**_ _btao..tumj is bchi k bare kya janti ho",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked while showing picture_

" _nhi saab main kyun janegi ise..mera koi lena dena nhi ha is se",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said frightened_

" _dekh_ _ **Jhumki**_ _is massom bchi ko maar diya kisi ne…hmari madad kro iske apradhiyo ko sza dilane mein",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _mem saab is bchi ka naam Simi ha.._ _ **Raju**_ _laya tha ise kchre k dibe se….chro bche bht pyar krte the ise..pr achank ek din gayab ho gyi yeh bchi..aur vo_ _ **Mangla**_ _bhi is bchi k pichhe pdi thi..jb dekho bcho se bchi chheen lene ki koshish krti thi…",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said_

" _acha yeh bche rehte kahan ha zra btaogi hmein",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _jee saab pr vo_ _ **babu**_ _..",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said with fear_

" _kon_ _ **babu**_ _",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _ **Babu**_ _vo jo us area ka bhai ha.._ _ **Raju**_ _aur uske dost usi k kehne pe bheekh mangte ha..aur vo bcho ko bht marta ha",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said_

" _bcho ko marta ha..chlo aaj uski sari grmi utar dete ha..CID ka ek hath pdega toh akl thikane a jayegi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said angrily_

 _ **Sachin**_ _pressed her hand to calm her.._

" _chlo main aapko le chlti hu",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said n lead them to_ _ **Raju**_ _slum_

" _saab yeh_ _ **Babu**_ _ha",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said while pointing person standing near a slum_

 _ **Sachin**_ _n_ _ **Kavin**_ _moved toward them…._ _ **Kavin**_ _slapped him hard_

" _bcho se bheekh mngvata ha uprseunhe marta ha…ab teri sari zindagi jail mein ktegi..smjha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _held his collars_

" _saab aap log mujhe kyun maar rhe..aur yeh toh mera dhndha ha saab",_ _ **Babu**_ _said_

" _acha bta is bcho ko janta ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked while showing photo_

" _haan madam g yeh toh vhi manhoos bchi ha jiski vjh se sara dhndha chaupat ho gya tha..pta nhi Raju kahan se utha laya tha…jbse ayi this b bche kaam chor ho gye the…sb uske sath hi khelte rehte the…mn toh krta tha use knhi dur bhej doon..acha hua khud hi chhod aye use vrna main fenk ata use knhi",_ _ **Babu**_ _said angrily but stopped with a tight slap on his face_

" _isiliye mar diya bchi ko shrm nhi ayi tujhe..ek masoom bchi ko marte huye…",_ _ **Angel**_ _shouted_

" _Nhi madam g maine nhi mara..yeh bche use toh kisi ko hath bhi nhi lgane dete the.._ _ **Jhumki**_ _se pucch lo..bcho k siwa sirf yhi use chhoo skti thi",_ _ **Babu**_ _said_

" _haan saab yeh sch bol rha ha..pr yeh bcho ko dra k bchi le bhi skta ha",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said_

" _bche kahan ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _vo andr apni jhuggi mein ha madam g",_ _ **Babu**_ _said_

 _ **Kavin**_ _and_ _ **Sachin**_ _moved inside…and take them out…._

 _ **Purvi**_ _n_ _ **Angel**_ _bent on their knees to match their levels.._

" _bcho hmein aapse kucch baatein krni ha..kroge humse baatein",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _aur jo hmein sb sch sch btayega..use hum chocolates aur Ice cream khilayenge",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _aap log kon ha",_ _ **Ali**_ _asked_

" _hum log aapke dost ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _aap log hmare dost ha",_ _ **Munna**_ _asked_

" _haan",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Acha bcho tum log ise jante ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _show them picture_

" _uncle yeh toh_ _ **Simi**_ _ha hmari..pta nhi koi ise yahan se le gya",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _acha_ _ **Raju**_ _beta aap_ _ **Simi**_ _ko kahan se laye the",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _uncle vo Signal ki trf jo kchre ka dibba ha vhin se",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _acha..kisi ko bchi k aas paas dekha kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _haan didi..vo ek car wala admi tha..jo_ _ **Simi**_ _ko lifafe mein daal k vahan fenk k gya tha",_ _ **Raju**_ _said with sort of anger_

" _acha beta tumne us admi ka chehra dekha kya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _haan uncle",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _toh beta aap hmare sath bureau chloge kya..us admi ka ek sketch bnvaoge..taki hum use pkd ske",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _haan didi..aap usko pkdna usi ne_ _ **Simi**_ _ko mara hoga",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

 _ **Sachin**_ _nodded_

" _chlo_ _ **Raju**_ _tum hmare sath chlo",_ _ **Kavin**_ _held his hand_

" _ **Raju**_ _main bhi chlungi tumhare sath",_ _ **Guddi**_ _held his hand who is quite till now…_

 _ **Raju**_ _nodded n both went with CID team..they reached bureau…._ _ **Raju**_ _helped them to make sketch of_ _ **Simi's**_ _father…._

 _ **Pankaj**_ _entered inside with a couple…_

" _Sir dekho maine kise laya hu"_

" _ohho Mr n Mrs_ _ **Shukla**_ _ayiye ayiye aapka hi intezar kr rhe the",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _Dekhiye hmein kyun bulaya gya ha yahan..hum shreef log ha..",_ _ **Shukla**_ _said_

" _haan haan apki shrafat toh hum dekh hi chuke ha..apni hi bchi ko dustbin mein fenk diya",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said angrily_

" _dekhiye sir vo ek ldki thi..aur hmein varies chahiye tha ek dlki nhi…use chhutkara chahiye tha kaise bhi krke..",_ _ **Shukla**_ _said_

" _toh fenk diya use dustbin mein us nanhi jaan..bhgwan ne tum logo ko ma baap bnnne ka such diya aur tum logo ne chhi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _toh kya krte beti hui thi…kya chehra dikhate smaaj k beti hui ha….isiliye fenk diya tha…toh kya krta main",Shukla said_

" _toh mara kyun use",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked while entering with a file in hand_

" _jee humne use fenka zrur ha pr mara nhi ha",_ _ **Shukla**_ _said_

" _use rat poison diya gya tha jisse uski maut hui….",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _lekin jb hmne use ek baar dustbin mein fenk hi diya tha toh marenge kyu",_ _ **Shukla**_ _said_

" _ **Pankaj Ishita**_ _in dono miya biwi ko custody mein lo…",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

" _but hmne bola na humne use nhi mara toh custody mein kyun",_ _ **Shukla**_ _asked_

" _tumne_ _ **Simi**_ _ko mara ya nhi mara vo hum pt alga lenge pr bchi ko yun lawariso ki trh chhodna bhi ek Gunaah ha smjhe",_ _ **Angel**_ _slapped him_

 _ **Sachin**_ _signaled something to_ _ **Pankaj**_ _and he took_ _ **Shukla**_ _n his wife out of bureau…._

" _ **Angel**_ _tum yahan",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _haan_ _ **Simi**_ _ko Rat poison diya gya ha…jisse uski maut ho gyi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said while giving him a file_

" _Rat poison toh bht common ha..hr koi khridta ha..hum asli qatil tk kaise puhnchenge",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _ek idea ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _kya", All asked_

" _I know shayad zyada effective na ho pr chances ha k it will work out",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Idea kya ha_ _ **Sachin**_ _ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _aaj kl hr chhoti bdi shop pe CCTV camera lga hota ha..agr hum Slum k aas paas ki shops ka un 2 dino ka CCTV footage check kre toh shayad hmein koi clue mil jaye",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _ **Sachin**_ _aas paas itni shops ha…aur hr roz bht se log Rat poison khridte,,hum hr kisi pe shaq nhi kr skte",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _hmari nzr sirf is case se jude logo pe hogi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _All nodded_

" _ **Purvi**_ _chlo hum CCTV footages collect krrte ha",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

 _She nodded and all left…._

 _ **Sachin**_ _is in his cabin n checking out some CCTV footages but he found nothing…_

" _Kucch mila kya_ _ **Sachin**_ _",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

" _Nhi_ _ **Angel**_ _..koi clue nhi mila…bs kucch aur footages ha_ _ **Purvi**_ _lati hi hogi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _sighed_

 _Meanwhile_ _ **Kavi**_ _entered with some more CCTV footages…_

" _yeh lo_ _ **Sachin**_ _…inko bhi check kr lo",_ _ **Kavin**_ _gave him some more CD's_

 _ **Sachin**_ _nodded n start playing CD's one by one….n watching them keenly…His eyes get wide open..He was shocked to see….He was rewind the video again and again…._

" _ **Kavin Purvi**_ _yahan ayo",He called them in a shock_

 _They came_

" _kya hua_ _ **Sachin**_ _"_

" _I can't believe this….yeh ha khooni",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said in shock_

" _Haan_ _ **Sachin**_ _yeh mujhe sch mein believe nhi ho rha….",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _isne aisa kiya kyun",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _iska jwab toh yeh hi dega",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _toh chle",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _All nodded n left to catch the killer…._

…

 _ **CID**_ _car stopped front of a Grocerry store….Team got down with all the four kids…._

" _chlo chlo aaj hum sb ice cream khayenge", Angel said n took the Kids inside store….._

 _ **Sachin**_ _n_ _ **Kavin**_ _stay out with_ _ **Raju**_ _…_

" _ **Raju**_ _jante ho na is store ko tum aksr yahan ate ho apne liye aur baki bcho k liye khana lene",_ _ **Kavin**_ _said_

" _aur us din bhi aye the jis din_ _ **Simi**_ _ko mara gya…btao na kya hua tha us din",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

" _Saab mujhe jo pta tha maine bta diya…main yahan hum sb k liye khane ka samaan lene ata hu",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _ **Raju**_ _dekho jo bhi tumhe pta ha please hmein bta doh..",_ _ **Kavin**_ _asked_

" _tum nhi chahte_ _ **Simi**_ _k qatilo ko sza mile",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _Before_ _ **Raju**_ _could speak something_ _ **Angel**_ _n_ _ **Purvi**_ _came out of store with kids_

" _kucch btaya isne",_ _ **Purvi**_ _whispered in_ _ **Kavin**_ _ear_

 _He nodded as no….._

" _Chlo_ _ **Guddi**_ _beta hum chocolate le ka te ha sbke liye",_ _ **Angel**_ _said n take_ _ **Guddi**_ _to other side_

 _ **Angel**_ _sat on railing n held her from shoulders.._

" _ **Guddi**_ _beta aap jante ho na us din kya hua tha..toh mujhe btao",_ _ **Angel**_ _asked_

 _She frightened badly n ice cream fell from her hand.._

" _ **Guddi**_ _dro nhi bcha..btao kya hua tha..hum ha na didi aapko kucch nhi hone degi",_ _ **Angel**_ _said_

 _ **Guddi**_ _start shivering…_

" _Madam g aap use kyu preshan kr rhe ho",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _toh tum hmein sch bta doh…",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _us din_ _ **Guddi**_ _bimar thi..isiliye kaam pen hi gyi..jb hum sham ko vapis aye toh vo hil bhi nhi thi…mujhe lga bimari ki vjh se…pr vo Subh bhi asie hi pdi thi…bilkul nhi hili…na kucch khaya na kucch piya..Maine_ _ **Jhumki**_ _didi ko bulaya",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

 _ **FEW DAYS BACK**_

" _ **Jhumki**_ _didi pta nhi_ _ **Guddi**_ _ko kya hua,,kl se hil bhi nhi rhi",_ _ **Raju**_ _said worriedly_

" _Tu ruk main dekhti ha use",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said n entered inside their slum_

 _After few minutes_ _ **Jhumki**_ _came out…N she seems so worried_

" _didi kya hua use",_ _ **Raju**_ _asked_

" _arrey uske sath vhi hua jo mere sath hua tha jo is sdk pe plne wali hr ldki k sath hota aya ha..yeh teri_ _ **Simi**_ _ha na iske sath bhi hoga….ab_ _ **Guddi**_ _ko bhi vhi kaam krna pdega jo main krti hu",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said angrily n busted into tears_

" _nhi didi Aisa nhi kregi_ _ **Guddi**_ _",_ _ **Raju**_ _said with tears_

" _Arrey_ _ **Guddi**_ _hi nhi aage ja k teri is Simi ko bhi yhi kaam krna hoga smjha tu",_ _ **Jhumki**_ _said n left from there_

 _ **Raju**_ _start thinking_

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT**_

 _ **CID**_ _Team were in shocked…_ _ **Angel**_ _hugged_ _ **Guddi**_ _…._

" _Fir kya hua_ _ **Raju**_ _",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _hum dono yeh socha k hum_ _ **Simi**_ _ko yahan se dur bhej denge….humne bht logo se kaha pr kisi ne use nhi liya..yahan tk uske baap tk ne bhi nhi liya…",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _jo mere sath hua hum nhi chahte the vhi sb hmari_ _ **Simi**_ _sahe",_ _ **Guddi**_ _said_

" _Isiliye hum dono use maar diya…maine yahan Chuhe marne ka zeher khrida..use dudh mein pila diya aur use us park mein dfna diya",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _pagal ho tum dono..pta ha na jaan lena gunaah ha tum dono ne ek masoom bchi ko maar diya..ab kanoon tumhe sza dega..bht glt kiya bcho",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _humne kucch glt nhi kiya…Humne_ _ **Simi**_ _ko bchaya ha us drd se jo_ _ **Guddi**_ _ko mila jo drd Jhumki didi seh rhi ha…humne kucch glt nhi kiya..smjhe aap..hmari_ _ **Simi**_ _ko is gndi duniya ki Gndi nazar se bchaya ha",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _haan bcha….duniya bht gndi ha….pr aapne jo kiya vo bhi sahi nhi ha…aapko ab hmare sath chlna hoga…Baal sudhar greh mein rehna hoga tumhe",Purvi said_

" _Didi hmare_ _ **Ali**_ _aur_ _ **Munna**_ _ka khyaal rkhna us_ _ **Babu**_ _se dur rkhna unhe",_ _ **Raju**_ _said_

" _Abse vo dono hmare sath rhenge ",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

" _Shukriya",_ _ **Raju**_ _hugged him_

 _They moved back to bureau with kids actually killer's of Simi….N also arrest_ _ **Babu**_ _for_ _ **Guddi**_ _molestation….._

… _._

 _ **A/N:These two kids killed Simi..are they really killer of Simi or Savior of her…Who's really Killer of Simi**_ _ **Her Parents OR Babu**_ _?_

 _ **So give me your opinion**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for precious feedback on previous chapter**_

 _ **Lots of Love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


End file.
